halofandomcom-20200222-history
Armory
An '''Armory' is a military depot used for the storage of weapons and ammunition and are quite common on UNSC ships and bases. Appearances Pillar of Autumn s are known to have at least two armories; one near the Bridge and a larger one near Engineering.Halo: Combat Evolved, level The Maw However, since the Autumn was heavily modified, it is unknown if standard Halcyon-class light cruisers are exactly the same as it. Among the weapons that were noticeably absent from the Autumn s armory were Sniper Rifles and Pistols. Another kind of weapon that didn't appear there at all were Frag Grenades. However, many Shotguns, Assault rifles, Rocket Launchers and ammunition for these weapons were still in their racks, though some weapons were scattered everywhere with no ammunition in them at all. Cairo Station Large orbital space station like these are fitted as well with at least one armory, in case of enemy boarding actions. Only one is seen onboard Cairo Station in the level with the same name. It contained a large amount of weapons, including Shotguns, Battle Rifles, SMGs, and ammo. It also housed the Shield tester used to bring John's armor shields back online.Halo 2: The Official Strategy Guide, page 63 Crow's Nest A 20th century base refitted for UNSC usage against Covenant invaders near Voi, Kenya. No official armory is seen inside this base, however lots of weapons are found scattered throughout the level, mainly held in racks. In addition to these racks, there is an easter egg where a Marine is attempting to get ammunition from another Marine behind a locked door. The first Marine cannot get in because they require a password. New Mombasa Being a city and not a military base, there is no official armory. But there are multiple Superintendent supply caches throughout the New Mombasa streets, unlocked by finding Audio logs. Equipment found in these secret rooms include SMGs, Magnums, Shotguns, Sniper rifles, Frag Grenades, Assault rifles and even Mongooses. Sword Base Sword Base was an Office of Naval Intelligence military/research installation on Reach, later destroyed by the Covenant. No official armory is seen within the base during the level but there several cases of weapons on the walls, but at the gate of Sword Base there are weapon cases on the floor were the Target Locator is found. But it's more likely this is a garage because it fits at least three Warthogs. Trivia *Armories can hold many different UNSC weapons, such as Shotguns or Assault rifles. They serve as good weapon and ammunition storage in time of need. *During the crucial events of the Battle of Installation 04, the Pillar of Autumn s armories were almost completely emptied of their weaponry during a raid on the crashed ship by UNSC forces. The retrieved weapons were taken by Pelicans to Alpha Base and distributed to the personnel. During his mission on board the Autumn, John-117 rearms in the one next to Engineering to battle the Flood and the Covenant to collapse the ship's reactor core and destroy the ring.Halo: The Flood, page ?? Gallery File:Armory_HCE.jpg|The armory of on the level, The Maw. Armory Badge.gif|UNSC Armory Floor Sign. Sources Category:Spacecraft locations Category:UNSC